Moulding devices are known which are designed in particular for the production of cover panels for motor vehicles, in which the sheet is heated in an oven and is automatically supplied to the press which carries out the moulding.
Automatic supply devices are also known which grasp the frame at a collection station and place it between the dies of the press. The known supply devices are very complex and expensive, and require very lengthy equipping times when the moulds are changed.